


In Scarlet

by JaneTurenne



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: AU, Darkfic, Gen, Post-Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU very-much-darkfic: In April '94, Lestrade investigates a case that will always stand out in his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Scarlet

Lestrade ignores the housemaid whimpering in the hall, heading straight for the study.

On the floor are two men. One cradles the other, a grin splitting his face. Lestrade’s first thought is that the doctor has always been a quick shot, and accurate, judging by the wound through the second man’s heart. Then he realizes the identity of the other and hisses.

“Doctor, why?” Lestrade gasps, unable to understand it.

Watson looks up, still smiling. “I had to prove that he wasn’t another of them.” When Lestrade registers no comprehension, Watson rolls his eyes in a way that reminds Lestrade of an old friend. “Another of the ghosts, Lestrade. And he isn’t! Look!” He holds up his hands, dripping red, laughing with childish joy.

For the first time since his earliest weeks on the force, Lestrade finds himself running from a murder scene to empty his stomach into the bushes.


End file.
